1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to optical elements and methods for manufacturing the optical elements, and more particularly, to an optical element having a light diffusion layer and a method for manufacturing the optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, the LED is generally used with a lens to modulate the light distribution thereof. The lens can converge the light emitted from the LED to thereby produce a small light spot. However, the converging capability of the lens is insufficient such that the intensity at a center of the small light spot is not high enough.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical element and a method for manufacturing the optical element which can address the limitations described.